Caught in the Act
by Narutomaniac
Summary: Naruto and Shizune have been dating for a while in secret, and now that he‘s 18 they decide to let it leak out. While waiting for Tsunade to meet them so they can let her in on the fact they are dating, Shizune jumps Naruto and then comes the title…


-1**Caught in the Act…**

Summary: Naruto and Shizune have been dating for a while in secret, and now that he's 18 they decide to let it leak out. While waiting for Tsunade to meet them so they can let her in on the fact they are dating, Shizune jumps Naruto and then comes the title…

I'm doing this because God Of Wind is giving me trouble and a headache due to intense writers block. Also I'm doing this because I like the pairing and find the Naruto/Shizune M rated section pitiful.

"Ne, Shizune-chan when's she gonna get her?" questioned a surprisingly nervous blond, while he shifted from foot to foot.

Across from him stood Shizune a true natural beauty in a black kimono with shoulder length black hair and high heels looking gorgeous and sexy yet innocent at the same time without even trying. She was also looking somewhat nervous. "I don't know Naruto-kun. She said she'd get here once her shift at the Hospital was over, so depending on if she got roped into a surgery or something she could arrive anywhere from a minute to an…." Shizune trailed off as she noticed Naruto lift the front of his black T-shirt up to wipe the sweat from his brow showing his chiseled abs. Subconsciously licking her lips she couldn't help but to gaze at the young blond before her. He had gone from a loud blond midget, to a loud 6'3 perfectly muscled blond Shinobi. He was clad in his black Anbu pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles to his black sandals, loose black T-shirt with his necklace from Tsunade hanging overtop it, black wrist bands, his long blond locks that reached his shoulders kept out his eyes by his Hitai-ate, and his custom pure white Kodachi secured in the small of his back. So overall he looked _delicious _to the increasingly horny kunoichi.

Noticing her dazed look Naruto started to back away. He knew what that look was, it meant he'd be experiencing extreme pleasure very VERY soon. While he wasn't opposed to the idea, he just didn't want it to happen in the Hokage's office with a picture of his Father as well as the Sandaime with what appears to be at the moment anyways perverse smiles trademarked by the Toad Sannin himself, not to mention a pervert hating Godaime Hokage could walk in at any moment. "Shizune-chan it wouldn't do for us to get into it here, I mean um…Tsunade-baa-chan would get pissed if she caught us." argued Naruto while trying to back away from a now very horny Shizune.

Slowly advancing on her prey Shizune sensually untied the sash holding her kimono together while swaying her hips seductively. As her kimono opened revealing her bare perky small C-cup breasts, and freshly shaven soaking wet pussy she shrugged the kimono off her shoulders to the ground and continued to advance. She quickly backed the now drooling blond up against the wall when a scalpel suddenly appeared in her hand, with a deceivingly sweet smile and tone she said, "Now now Naruto-kun, you want this as much as I do. So you can either strip willingly or buy new clothes, since either way you WILL be inside me soon." after getting a nod from the now stripping blond she smiled warmly before tossing the scalpel to the rest of her clothes she said "That's my Naruto-kun, now trust me you wont regret it."

With a sigh Naruto dropped his boxers in the pile of clothes next to him, now only wearing his necklace he turned back to Shizune only to see her on the floor between his knees fondling his rapidly hardening cock. "S-shit Shizune-chan your not wasting any time are you?" questioned the blond while watching her take the head in her mouth and swirl her tongue about the tip. While fondling his balls with her left hand, and vigorously pumping his shaft. "D-d-damn Shizune-chaaaaaaaan ugh you really want your treat don't you?" asked Naruto as he moaned barely registering the slight nod his lover gave, while taking him deeper in her mouth actually entering her throat a bit. Several minutes into the intense blow job Naruto let out a strangled cry to warn his lover. "Ah s-s-shit Shi-Shi-Shizune-CHAAAANNNNN!!!!" was all he managed to get out before unleashing torrent after torrent of his seed into her waiting mouth.

After greedily swallowing her lovers seed Shizune stood up grasping Naruto's still hard dick, she lead him over to the Hokage's desk where she then cleared off a large stack of papers off the desk to the floor. She then sat upon the desk legs spread wide and inviting. Naruto stared upon her drenched pussy with a hungry look, before locking eyes with the beauty before him. After a few seconds that seemed like minutes the blond slowly almost teasingly lifted her legs up kissing them tenderly as he placed them both on his shoulders. As he slowly kissed his way down her milky white thighs getting moans of pleasure from the beauty looking down at him, till he reached the prize.

Shizune cried out "OOOOOOHHHHHHH KAMI!!! NARUTO-KUUUUNNNNNN!!!!" as Naruto plunged two fingers deep inside her, and locking his lips over her clit and sucking hard while flicking his tongue over her vulnerable clit over and over. "OH KAMI NARUTO-KUN IT'S SO GOOOOOOD!" she cried out again moaning repeatedly as her lover nibbled her clit softly while fingering her fast and hard, eagerly lapping up her wonderful juices as she neared orgasm by the second. Mere seconds later Shizune let out a scream of pure ecstasy as she convulsed shaking violently, and grasped to handfuls of blond hair before squeezing his head between her thighs.

Once she had rode out her orgasm, and had let go of his hair Naruto sprung up gasping for air. _'Damn as much as I love her orgasms, she can be a little violent I almost suffocated…though it's better than her choking me.'_ thought the blond while he licked his fingers clean and said. "Shizune-chan I think we should get dressed now, we're pushing our luck as is." After not hearing a response he slowly turned his head to meet the lust filled gaze of the Medic Nin. "Shit." was all he got out before being all but shoved to the wall in a ferocious kiss from his lover. As their tongues danced he felt her stroke him, after yet another failed attempt of holding in a moan he decided to say fuck it and gave into the pleasure.

"Naruto-kun I know your afraid of Tsunade-sama's wrath so I've decided we can do your favorite position." cooed Shizune as she turned so her back was up against his chest before she slowly and sensually bent forward grabbing her ankles near the straps of her high heels. Then with a glance upwards she winked causing Naruto to throb in anticipation.

'_Damn it she's so wet, open, juicy, sexy, hot…Damn her she knows I love this position!' _Mentally cried Naruto with anime style tears rolling down his face, before quickly grasping her hips and rubbing her sweet nether lips with the head of his throbbing erection. Slowly since she was tight normally, but twice so in this position. As he got as far into her as he could which was a good three quarters of his length. Once in as far as he could, he slowly withdrew before plunging into her making her cry out in pleasure. "S-s-shit Shizune-chan your s-so tight…I love you so much…." grunted out Naruto as he continued to plunge into his lover, while thanking Kami yet again that her Taijutsu style revolves around flexibility thus allowing her to comfortably do this position.

"N-Naruto-k-kun MMMMM it feels so GOOOD…I'M CUMMING!!!!" moaned out Shizune as she came with a passion, arching her back while straightening up and grabbing the back of Naruto's head, while forcing him to her neck. Which he promptly licked and nibbled whilst fondling her left breast with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't collapse. Moments later after his continuous pumping, and her tight convulsions around his stiffness he grunted out that he was cumming before quickly emptying his seed inside her prolonging her own orgasm. As Shizune was coming off her high she noticed that Naruto had stopped whispering his love into her ear. Slowly looking up she saw a slack jawed Tsunade staring in shock at her apprentice and unofficial adopted son standing nude in her office, while he's still inside her. "Uh…." was all Shizune could get out due to being shocked out of her lust fueled trance.

"Um….Yo Tsunade-baa-chan…Shizune-chan and I are dating…thought I should let you know hehehe." nervously blurted out Naruto while scratching the back of his head, causing both women to sweat drop and make him think _'Shit'_….

End…

A/N Ok so this was just a oneshot because I was bored, am currently experiencing writers block on GOW, and am saddened by the lack of Naruto/Shizune lemony goodness. Now this only has perhaps a half hour of solid work into it, though was written over several hours…TV occupied most the time.


End file.
